


Room of a Thousand Fountains

by skatzaa



Series: Maps Maps Maps Maps [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Floor Plans, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Maps, Room of a Thousand Fountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: Some notes on Depa, Mace, and the Room of a Thousand Fountains.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Mace Windu
Series: Maps Maps Maps Maps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128443
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Room of a Thousand Fountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



> Shadaras, I hope you enjoy! I really like the concept of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and wanted to explore what the layout of that might look like. Sprinkling in notes from Depa & Mace's time as padawan and master was a nice little bonus!
> 
> I pulled a lot of the info on the layout from Wookieepedia as well as _Star Wars: Complete Locations_ , which was probably the best fandom purchase I've ever made.

**The Room of a Thousand Fountains**

Annotation translations: 

  1. Lockers for robes and shoes
  2. Mezzanine - Walking, meditation, & study
  3. Initiate training area - Master Yoda
  4. Walking path for masters to observe initiates
  5. To main hall ->
  6. Rare plants
  7. Jedi History
  8. "If told you once, told you a thousand times, I have! A stone path, there is!" -Yoda
  9. Hidden clearings & fountains
  10. Mace's fav. bench
  11. sticky vines - Depa got stuck!
  12. Meditation chapel
  13. 'Saber training  
Mace: 6, Depa: 4
  14. Meditation grotto - stained glass turns it blue at sunset
  15. Depa's fav. window - the founders of the Order



**Author's Note:**

> Did I learn aurebesh so I could write those annotations? Yes. And I had a lot of fun with it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
